Calamity the Slip Kid
by The Metalhead Charizard
Summary: Restarted of Calamity finding romance with a certain purple skunk. Title inspired from the who song.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just wanted to do a restart again.**

It was a hazy dawn morning here in Acme County (both Acme Acres and Acmetropolis), out in the outskirts was a fortified cave past the forest on a cliff, the home of Calamity Coyote, who was sleeping peacefully in his tan plaid sofa bed until...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Calamity awoke and smacked his paw on the snooze button on his red digital alarm clock on a nightstand by his sofa bed.

After he stretched out his back and arms and let out a tremendous yawn, he reached for a remote that was on the stand and pressed '1'.

Calamity's bed then elevated up causing him to slide onto the floor wearing black and blue stripped pajama pants and a black t-shirt with an F-18 Blue Angel in the center, and then the bed folded back into a couch.

The gray coyote then pressed '3' which a dislike launcher on his kitchen counter fired a slice of bread into the toaster oven next to the stove and automatically began to cook.

Calamity then walks into his large closet across his studio apartment like cave and in just under a minute, comes out wearing his brick red and white shoes with white socks, along with blue boot-cut Levis with and white t-shirt with a red/black plaid button-up shirt and a matching brick red red cotton no hood jacket.

Then Calamity perked his ears upon hearing the toaster oven give a ding and open that the toast was done, causing him to pull out his remote and press'4' which caused an assault flavored monster energy drink to dispense from the fridge, (due to his genius of combining a regular fridge and a soda/energy machine into a super fridge), and '5' activated a squirt gun to fire huckleberry jam from under the cupboards onto the toast slice.

Calamity then walked into his bathroom and brushed his teeth, washed his face, and combed his neat/short hair. After feeling all freshly clean, Calamity then exited the bathroom and walked over to the toaster oven and threw the slice of toast in the air and ate it whole.

He then grabbed the monster and walked into his office room next to the fridge and placed it into the holster on his backpack and collected his lunch-bag (Full with a pastrami sandwich, pretzels, Granny Smith apple, milk , and a Baby Ruth candy bar); folders, and notebooks, his finished homework from last night, and his cased laptop in as well.

Calamity then picked up his wallet, MP3 player, TNT cell phone, and into his jeans' pockets. Then he picked up his backpack and left his remote on his computer desk on the pad near the mouse.

Calamity then walked over the main door and flipped the lever switch, (opening the medium sized blast door to outside). Then he reached into a nearby basked and clamped on roller blade attachments onto his shoes and mp3 player radio-like headphones, then placed his eyes on the outside retinal-scanner door panel and closed the door.

After taking a breath, Calamity activated his mp3 player and began to skate down the hill.

Slip Kid/The Who:

_I've got my clipboard, text books_  
_Lead me to the station_  
_Yeah, I'm off to the civil war_  
_I've got my kit bag, my heavy boots_  
_I'm running' in the rain_  
_Gonna run till my feet are raw_

_Slip kid, slip kid, second generation_  
_And I'm a soldier at thirteen_  
_Slip kid, slip kid, realization_  
_There's no easy way to be free_  
_No easy way to be free_

_It's a hard, hard world_

_I left my doctor's prescription bungalow behind me_  
_I left the door ajar_  
_I left my vacuum flask_  
_Full of hot tea and sugar_  
_Left the keys right in my car_

_Slip kid, slip kid, second generation_  
_Only half way up the tree_  
_Slip kid, slip kid, I'm a relation_  
_I'm a soldier at sixty-three_  
_No easy way to be free_

_Slip kid, slip kid_

_Keep away old man, you won't fool me_  
_You and your history won't rule me_  
_You might have been a fighter, but admit you failed_  
_I'm not affected by your blackmail_  
_You won't blackmail me_

_I've got my clipboard, text books_  
_Lead me to the station_  
_Yeah, I'm off to the civil war_  
_I've got my kit bag, my heavy boots_  
_I'm running' in the rain_  
_Gonna run till my feet are raw_

_Slip kid, slip kid, slip out of trouble_  
_Slip over here and set me free_  
_Slip kid, slip kid, second generation_  
_You're sliding down the hill like me_  
_No easy way to be free_  
_No easy way to be free_  
_No easy way to be free_

The gray coyote rode down the rocky hill and entered the neighborhood where Buster and Babs lived separately, the past the lake where Plucky lived. After skating through the woods, Calamity reached the main road and skated through Acmetropolis and finally reached Acme Loonavrsity.

Calamity disconnected the roller blades and stuffed them in his backpack and entered through the large front doors. The big 1st level hallway consisted of the main office and the student lockers.

The gray coyote walked over to his locker which was number '77', unlocked the combination and opened the locker door.

Inside was 5 of his class books on the shelf, a Chuck Norris Facts Poster, a black thunderbird bass guitar with a white screwed on plate, and a small amp.

Calamity removed his binder and placed his backpack in his locker, pulled out his chemistry book and monster energy for his first period class then closed the locker door.

The gray coyote noticed Fifi La-Fume at her locker was on the left a few doors down doing the same thing, since both had the same 1st period class.

She wore purple jeans without any footwear, and white half-sleeved shirt along with the pink bow above her ear.

As Calamity walked by the purple skunk and headed down the hallway to the stairwell at the end that lead up to level 2 where the classrooms were, Fifi gathered her things and closed her locker.

She noticed the gray coyote and smiled to herself and caught up to greet him.

"Bonjour Monsieur Coyote," Fifi greeted as she started walking side by Calamity as both started up the stairwell.

Calamity was shell-shocked with shyness, but he managed to keep his cool.

"Oh hi Fifi, you know you can call me by my first name you know," Calamity replied.

"Oh excuse-moi Calamity, that was stupid of me," Fifi apologized.

"It's alright, I'm sorry, I'm just...I don't know, I'm not quite awake yet," Calamity stuttered.

Fifi must've notice, because she let out a girlish giggle that seemed to make Calamity's core temperature spike up to a boil. But that just made Fifi giggle even more when she noticed that Calamity began to blush.

By the, the duo were up on the 2nd level already.

The duo then entered their 1st period Physics class which was the 1st door on the right after climbing the stairs. The classroom was large, with desks big enough to contain two chairs in a 3 by 5 back part of the classroom were lab sections.

As Calamity took his usual seat in the far left in the back, Fifi took the other seat next to him. Calamity was overjoyed inside since he usually sat alone at this desk. Cause Fifi usually sat next Babs.

"Good morning class," spoke Professor Wile E. Coyote as he entered the classroom just before the 1st period bell rang.

"Today, we will be doing a lab to study and record from Newton's laws of motions on 'Forces in Motion'. You will need a sheet of graph paper and a box of containing 4 different track cars in weight on 3 different ramps. So everyone pick a lab partner and pick a station," Wile explained.

Everyone except Calamity rose and scurried through the room in search for a lab partner.

Fifi found Babs, but she already got Buster as her lab partner.

The purple skunk looked around the room and noticed Calamity still in his seat.

"Calamity, this is a paired assignment," Wile reminded.

"I'll just work by myself Sir," Calamity replied as he got up and gathered his things.

"No you have to..." Wile started but was cut off.

"Moi will be his partner," Fifi offered with a smile to Calamity.

The gray coyote's ears perked upon hearing her say that, and was joyful that someone wanted him to be is lab partner.

"Okay," was all Calamity could say.

"Alright then, Fifi and Calamity, head off and get things started,"

After the duo put on their lab coats, goggles and gloves, they started the experiment.

When an hour pasted, Calamity and Fifi finished testing and recording the results right then, the bell rang for end of the 1st period class.

"Thanks for being my lab partner, I think we did well," Calamity said to Fifi as he put his Science notebook back in his backpack and placed his lab coat, gloves and goggles back on the pile of lab equipment next to the eyewash station in the back.

"No problem Calamity, I think we did good too," Fifi replied doing the same thing.

After 3 more periods from P.E, Geometry, and U.S History, was lunch time.

As most of the students ate in the mess hall, and the teachers and staff in their lounge, Calamity sat down to his usual spot, which was right in front of his locker.

As Calamity ate his lunch, he just ate in silence and kept his mp3 player in his jacket pocket.

"Calamity?" spoke a familiar voice.

The gray coyote looked up and was being looked at by powerful looking purple eyes owned by Fifi.

"Why are tu not eating in the cafeteria?" she asked with concern.

"I just like to eat alone,"

"As well as do a class assignment alone?"

Calamity stayed silent. He really didn't feel like opening up right now, but he didn't want to be mean or rude to Fifi.

But the purple skunk just sat down next time him and looked at him with a comforting smile.

"Whould tu like moi to eat with you?"

Usually Camamity would say screw off and continue to eat alone, but Fifi somehow make his heart warm up by her concerning comfort, and liked the idea of the purple skunk eating next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Calamity then slowly unzipped his lunchbox and began to eat his pastrami sandwich, while Fifi began munching Brie cheese on crackers from a brown paper bag that she pulled out of the small pocket in her backpack. Calamity about inhaled his sandwich he was that hungry, and began to munch on his pretzels.

"Moi can zee your vly is down," Fifi pointed out and let out a girlish giggle.

Calamity's eyes widened as he quickly blushed then turned away from Fifi as he zipped up his fly.

"Sorry about that," he replied and had an ashamed face.

That only caused Fifi to let out an even louder girlish giggle at Calamity's blushing.

"Vhy zo ashamed Calamity, its notzing to hate yourzelf for," Fifi assured as she massaged his shoulder.

"Okay," was all Calamity could say.

"Calamity, tu are zee strangest toon, Ive ever met," Fifi really joked, but Calamity took it seriously and just frowned and began starring at the floor.

"Well I'm not really that social around others, I usually like yo be alone and away from the other toons when my skit isn't going about me chasing Beeper," Calamity admitted. Usually he wouldn't be this open to someone, but his mind was actually telling him to trust Fifi and tell her the truth about himself and personality.

"Like a loner?," Fifi concluded to be sure.

"Yeah," Calamity admitted but continued to stare at the floor.

Inside Fifi knew it really must have been hard for Calamity to admit a background picture about himself to her, but wasn't quite sure why out of the other students he could have talked to, he decided to talk to her.

"Vhy are tu telling moi this," Fifi asked, which caused Calamity to look up and turn his head to her.

"I don't know, but ever since this morning, I am beginning to feel more comfortable around you when we socialize, usually when it's Buster, Plucky or Hampton, I just walk away from conversation."

Fifi began to smile of why he was being open to her.

"Do tu like moi," she asked Calamity while giving him a seductive smile.

Calamity's heart began to race as his face began to heat up upon Fifi's stare.

"Yeah, I really like you. You are the most beautiful and smartest girl and I really am beginning to enjoy talking with you," Calamity admitted as he swallowed his nervousness as much as he could.

Suddenly Fifi began to scoot closer to Calamity before giving him the biggest hug she has ever gave anyone.

Soon Calamity began to hug her back and her skunk smell didn't seem to bother him as greatly as when his traps for Beeper backfired and he ended up being covered in tar and kept getting mistaken as another skunk.

**A/N: Sorry that this was short but wanted to get this scene up ASAP.**


End file.
